


Huyendo de las tentaciones

by Hessefan



Category: Gintama
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, safe sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El peor día de su vida finalmente había llegado. ¿Quedaba alguna duda al respecto?: Gintoki Sakata no podía vivir sin azúcar. Al demonio con los niveles de esta en sangre, ¡ese médico no sabía nada!… nada de la vida y de lo duro que era ser Gintoki Sakata sin esos niveles de azúcar en sangre; pero se sentía herido por las duras palabras de Shinpachi y su mirada recriminatoria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Huyendo de las tentaciones

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : La genialidad que es Gintama no me pertenece, de serlo no estaría aquí escribiendo un fanfiction. Todo de Sorachi.
> 
>  **Prompt** : 016. Tiramisú [Fandom Insano].
> 
>  **Extensión** : 8105 palabras.

El peor día de su vida para Gintoki finalmente había llegado.

Admitía que no había puesto mucho empeño de su parte para evitar la fatalidad, pero ahí estaba, reconociendo que haberle permitido a los chicos que lo acompañaran a la consulta había sido una idea pésima. Ahora debería padecer la sobreprotección de los dos, incluso sabiendo que lo hacían por su bien, porque él mismo era incapaz de cuidarse.

¿Quedaba alguna duda al respecto?: Gintoki Sakata no podía vivir sin azúcar. Al demonio con los niveles de esta en sangre, ¡ese médico no sabía nada!… nada de la vida y de lo duro que era ser Gintoki Sakata sin esos niveles de azúcar en sangre.

—¿Qué haces? —cuestionó Shinpachi de manera prepotente al oír el ruido del papel celofán.

El adulto lo miró con indiferencia y pestañeó, llevándose la barra de chocolate a la boca para darle un mordiscón con absoluta y entregada satisfacción. El chico no lo dudó, se estiró lo suficiente para llegar a él y quitársela de la boca.

—¡Ey, si quieres una barra ve a buscártela tu mismo, cuatro-ojos! ¡No queda tan lejos la cocina!

El muchacho no se inmutó por la agresión, se puso de pie con seriedad y caminó hasta el tacho para tirarla. Gintoki se lo reprochaba a viva voz mientras revolvía la basura, estaba dispuesto a comerse esa barra aunque estuviera cubierta de mugre, si tenía chocolate todavía era comestible.

—¡El médico te dijo que no podías comer nada dulce hasta que estuvieran los resultados finales!

—Ese médico no sabe nada —reiteró con énfasis.

—¡Claro, estudió todos esos años y sabe menos que tú! —ironizó, para después retarlo—¡Gin-san, compórtate como un adulto! ¡Kagura-chan! —la llamó—Haz desaparecer cada trozo de azúcar en esta casa.

La chica se paró del sillón de un salto y se llevó una mano a la cabeza emulando un saludo militar, poniendo manos a la obra con la _noble_ tarea de devorar cada golosina dispersa en la Yorozuya, mientras Gin iba montando gradualmente en cólera, incapaz de poder interceder. En el fondo sabía muy bien que los chicos lo hacían por él, que estaban preocupados por su salud, al menos más de lo que él lo estaría en toda su condenada vida. Nunca mejor dicho "condenada".

Debería sentirse contento, pero no lo estaba.

Los chicos se lo habían tomado muy en serio, en especial Kagura con su entregada labor de hacer desaparecer cada mota de dulce, cuando Shinpachi tomó el pote de azúcar y lo arrojó íntegro al tacho de la basura, la bomba acabó por explotar dentro de Gin.

—¡Tienes una idea de lo cara que es el azúcar! —reprochó el adulto—¡Cada grano vale fortuna hoy en día, ¿con qué voy a endulzar el café?!

—Tú no tomas café —suspiró—. Ahora mismo iré a comprar endulzante artificial —Shinpachi no pestañeó ni se despeinó por la furia reinante en el cuerpo del mayor. Podía ver a Gintoki temblando de ira, con los ojos enrojecidos y el ceño fruncido.

—¡Ustedes no conocen a Gintoki Sakata irritado! —amenazó señalándolos con el dedo índice, pero ambos se mostraban impertérritos a su efervescencia—¡Créanme que no querrán conocer ese lado!

—Kagura-chan —le habló Shinpachi, ignorándolo—, iré de compras, cuida de que no se escape.

—No te preocupes, Pachi —aseguró ella—; antes de que atraviese la puerta le daré una patada en los huevos.

—Haz lo que sea necesario para frenarlo.

—Sí, si es necesario matarlo, lo haré. No lo dudes.

Gintoki estaba realmente indignado por la postura de esos dos, ¿desde cuándo les había cedido tantos derechos? ¡No manejaban su vida! ¡Jamás les había pedido que se inmiscuyeran así! ¡Era problema de él si se moría de un _subidón_ de azúcar! ¡Al menos lo haría feliz, joder!

Cuando Shinpachi volvió, no le sorprendió encontrar a Gin todavía chillando.

—¡¿Qué, me van a tener secuestrado en mi propia casa?! ¡Par de párvulos!

Shinpachi suspiró, dejando la bolsa de las compras sobre la mesa de la sala. En parte Gintoki tenía razón, no podían tenerlo bajo llave solo porque el supuesto adulto era un irresponsable de primera clase además de un cabrón desagradecido.

—Mira, Gin-san —murmuró Shinpachi revisando una de las bolsas—en la tienda había alfajores sin azúcar, la dependienta me dijo que eran ricos y que-

—No me gustan.

—¡Ni siquiera los probaste, ¿cómo puedes saber que no te gustan?!

—¡Porque no tienen azúcar! —le respondió en la cara—¡Algo que no tiene azúcar jamás puede ser rico! —perdió la mirada cruzándose de brazos, se sentía en verdad mosqueado como hacía mucho no lo estaba—. Quita esos alfajores de mi vista, me ofenden.

—Eres un imbécil de primera categoría —lo miró entre ojos, comenzaba a fastidiarse seriamente con la postura del mayor—¡Kagura-chan! —le reprochó, al ver como se los comía.

Ella alzó los hombros con despreocupación.

—Gin-chan no los quiere ver, así que yo me encargo, Pachi.

El chico dejó descansar la espalda contra el respaldo del sillón y se frotó la sien, espiando por el rabillo del ojo a su jefe. Lucía endemoniadamente furioso y sacado de sus casillas, de una manera que si bien daría miedo, no lo lograba; al menos no con él. Sabía que Gintoki no se pondría violento con ellos y en tal caso Kagura tenía todas las de ganar.

—Ya sé —dijo Shinpachi incorporándose—, salgamos.

—¿Eh? —Gintoki lo miró, con el ceño siempre fruncido.

—Que salir a dar una vuelta te distraerá y te hará bien —le sonrió, tratando de aplacarlo; le sorprendió descubrir que había logrado su cometido, al menos Gin ya no lucía tan fastidiado, más bien pensativo.

—Pachi —Gintoki lo miró con perspicacia—¿me estás invitando a salir? —arqueó las cejas—Yo sabía que llegaría el día en el que asumirías tu homosexualidad —alzó las cejas con presunción—. Me halaga que des ese paso importante conmigo, pero no creo que a tu hermana le agrade la idea de tenerme de _hermano_.

—¡¿Pero qué te pasa, minusválido mental?!

—Tranquilo, no vamos a juzgarte —Gintoki miró a la chica con una expresión de complicidad, Kagura asintió cerrando los ojos, reflexiva.

—Era hora, Pachi —murmuró ella con un gesto de autosuficiencia que hirió más al vapuleado muchacho.

—¡¿De veras, después de todo el tiempo que llevamos conociéndonos, todavía creen que soy gay?! ¡Habrase visto, el nivel de idiotez que hay que tolerar con ustedes! —trató de tranquilizarse, sin conseguirlo—¡Nada de eso, te invito a salir para no estar aquí encerrado! ¡Si no te dejo solo es porque sé que eres un peligro para ti mismo! ¡Ni siquiera puedo confiar en Kagura!

Gintoki chistó. No tenía ganas de salir, pero tampoco de quedarse encerrado padeciendo la estricta vigilancia de esos dos. Con suerte, en la calle, podría escaparse y comprar alguna golosina en algún kiosco. Sí, era un plan genial.

—Bien, tienes razón —accedió Gintoki con inusitada rapidez—. La verdad es que quedarse aquí, acumulando furia como si estuviera acumulando energía para soltar un _hame hame ha_ , no tiene mucho sentido.

—¿Vienen con Sadaharu, Kagura? —Shinpachi suspiró, sintiendo que volvía a hallar su centro.

—No, no quiero estar en medio de una parejita.

—¡Que no es una cita! —dejó caer los hombros, no le quedaba más que resignarse con esos dos.

Gintoki se puso de pie y lo miró de manera extraña.

—Bueno, iré al baño a prepararme y vamos.

En un primer instante Shinpachi asintió conforme, pero cuando pasó a su lado lo frenó aferrándolo de la yukata.

—Espera.

Había algo raro en la oración, porque ¿desde cuándo Gin iba al baño para "prepararse"? Ni siquiera le preocupaba pasar por un espejo antes de salir a la calle; su cabellera enrulada permanecía invariablemente desordenada así saliera de la ducha. No conocía lo que era un peine. El adulto sintió las manos inquietas del chico revisando dentro de la yukata y no pudo evitar reír, en parte porque le hacía cosquillas, en parte porque quería disimular la obviedad.

—¡Ey, ¿no crees que vas demasiado rápido, Patsuan?! ¡Estas cosas suelen hacerse después de la cita, no antes! —despotricó, molestándose de nuevo al notar las claras intenciones del chico por desbaratar su brillante plan de comer algo dulce en la tranquilidad del baño—¡Te hacía más alelado en estos terrenos, pero se ve que eres bastante ligero de-! —quedó a medio decir, Shinpachi había descubierto finalmente la barra de chocolate que tenía escondida entre la ropa.

—Ahora sí —dijo entre dientes—, ve al baño.

Gintoki le regaló su mejor mirada asesina para intimidarlo, sin éxito. En menos de un minuto se calzó y se abrigó para paliar el frío de afuera; aunque estaban en otoño, el clima seguía siendo agradable.

—¿Adónde te gustaría ir, Gin-san?

El aludido maldijo por lo bajo y se metió el dedo dentro de la nariz con una cara de hastío que era antológica.

—Al infierno.

—Pon un poco de buena cara al mal tiempo —exigió el chico comenzando a arrepentirse de su propia propuesta. Una cosa era tolerar a Gin de mal humor dentro de la casa, con ayuda de Kagura y de Sadaharu, una muy distinta es tener que padecerlo él solo.

—No sé, me da igual —giró para buscar la moto con irremediable condenación.

—Bien, entonces… —pensó en algo que podría llegar a gustarle al adulto.

—Dicen que el chocolate suplanta al sexo.

—No tenemos dinero para ir a Yoshiwara —advirtió. Al Pachinko tampoco irían, era un derroche innecesario.

—Que sea algo económico —Gintoki parecía haberle leído la mente.

—Entonces vayamos al parque a dar una vuelta.

—¡Ah, gran salida la tuya!

—¡Bueno, entonces piensa tú en algo mejor! —se quejó, sentándose detrás para aferrar a Gin por la cintura.

—Que sea el parque, entonces —refunfuñó arrancando con una velocidad de muerte para ir aminorando poco a poco.

Shinpachi podía escuchar los murmullos que soltaba Gintoki, agradecía no poder descifrarlos por el ruido de la calle y el motor, pues con seguridad estaba quejándose de su suerte. Al llegar al parque notaron que había poca gente para ser la tarde, quizás debido a que en esa estación del año las madres preferían dejar a sus retoños dentro de casa que exponerlos al frío.

—Genial, aquí estamos —gruñó Gin—, ¿y ahora qué?

—Demos unas vueltas —propuso con desinterés—. Es lindo el otoño —comentó al aire para recibir un gruñido en respuesta; sí, definitivamente había sido una pésima idea proponerle salir a la calle—, ¿cuál es tu estación favorita, Gin-san?

—Me da igual —se quejó—, en el invierno hace mucho frío, la nieve te moja y es fastidiosa porque no puedes andar por la calle; en el verano hace un calor que te cagas, y nosotros que somos más pobres que la mierda, no tenemos para un aire acondicionado… en la primavera las flores te joden con el polen y en el otoño, las hojas tapan las cañerías.

—Mi estación favorita es esta —comentó, tratando de ignorar la negatividad del adulto, elevada a la máxima potencia por la falta de azúcar, lo sabía y trataba de hacer uso de toda su empatía—. Me gustan los colores del otoño, además recuerdo que cuando era chico me gustaba jugar con las hojas caídas.

Dejó de hablar al ver que el adulto no le prestaba la más mínima atención y seguía observando el paisaje con cara de fastidio. Suspiró por enésima vez, debería pensar en algo mejor para distraer a Gin, el parque no parecía ser un buen lugar, al menos a esa conclusión llegó cuando un niño se sentó en la banca, junto a ellos, con un algodón de azúcar en la mano.

—Eres feliz, ¿verdad? —Gintoki le habló al crío con infinita aspereza—Sentando ahí, sin despreocupación, comiendo un algodón de azúcar —chistó—, pero algún día te harás adulto y descubrirás que esa maravilla llamada azúcar en realidad es una maldición. Un invento del demonio para condenar a los hombres.

—Gin-san, lo estás asustando —Shinpachi trató de frenarlo, en vano.

—Déjame, Pachi, él tiene que saber lo que le espera a futuro —giró para reclamarle—. Porque se sienta ahí, muy feliz, ignorando las vicisitudes de la vida. Lo que es una carie, lo que es la diabetes… —enumeró—alguien tiene que abrirle los ojos y contarle cómo es una consulta al odontólogo cuando las muelas se te pudren por el azúcar. Lo doloroso que es…

La madre llegó cuando escuchó a su hijo lloriquear y se lo llevó, prácticamente se fue corriendo con el niño en brazos, dedicándole una mirada aterrada al adulto que parecía fuera de sí, poseído por algún demonio. En verdad Gin-san lucía como un psicópata.

—Bien, gastar un poco de dinero no será el fin del mundo —decretó Shinpachi.

—¿Vas a comprarme un algodón de azúcar? —por un segundo la sonrisa le iluminó la cara.

—No, tarado —y así como esa sonrisa llegó, se fue—, vayamos al cine. Ver una película nos tomará alrededor de dos horas y te distraerá.

—¡No se puede ver una película sin palomitas de maíz! —se aferró del pelo, ofendido por la propuesta. ¿Cómo poder disfrutar de una película en esas _terribles_ circunstancias?

—Te compraré —anunció con resignación para continuar con una pizca de ironía—: Las venden saladas también, por si no sabías.

—¡No son palomitas, entonces! —se puso de pie y lo siguió hasta donde habían dejado estacionada la moto.

—¿No quieres palomitas?

—Yo no dije eso —se quejó, poniendo en marcha el motor.

Próximo destino: el cine. Se habían puesto de acuerdo para entrar a ver alguna comedia, a ver si una buena película le cambiaba ese humor tan escatológico que se cargaba, pero la cartelera no anunciaba ninguna interesante.

Con fastidio, el adulto señaló uno de los títulos.

—¡¿La tierra del dulce?!

—Es para chicos.

—¡¿Qué clase de sádico puede ponerle ese título a una película para niños?! —su grito había llamado la atención de las familias que se encontraban pagando la entrada para ver dicha función.

—El título no tiene nada de malo, eres tú que estás en negativo. Mira esa… —señaló la de abajo—es la única que tenemos para ver; además de "La tierra del dulce", claro.

—Es una romántica —refunfuñó mirándolo entre ojos—, ey, Pachi… soy un adulto, deja de mandar esas indirectas.

—¡Tú deja de delirar, enfermo! —se ofendió—¡Es la única opción que tenemos, las demás están empezadas y además no es solo romántica, también es comedia!

— _Bah_ , comedia romántica —se metió un dedo dentro de la oreja para escarbarse—, son la misma mierda todas.

Y mientras él se quejaba de lo predecibles y aburridas que eran ese tipo de películas, Shinpachi hacía la cola para comprar las entradas. Cuando Gintoki quiso darse cuenta, ya estaban sentados en las butacas y sobre las piernas tenía un balde con palomitas saladas. Las miró con aprensión, hasta casi con odio y tristeza.

—Te olvidaste de decirle que le ponga caramelo —avisó—, pero deja, iré yo.

—Tú te quedas sentadito ahí —le puso una mano en el brazo frenando la huida.

—Quiero ir al baño.

—Irás después… y sin un balde de palomitas —lo conocía bien para imaginar que algo se traía entre manos. Así fue, porque Gintoki rezongó hundiéndose en la silla.

—Si me meo y me cago será tu culpa.

Shinpachi alzó los hombros, con una indiferencia que laceraba al mayor. Volvió a chistar y a tratar de concentrarse en la película, tal como Shinpachi le había sugerido, pero claro, como era una romántica, nunca faltaba la escena de la cita o el regalo que, por algún extraño y retorcido motivo, incluía dulces.

Shinpachi tuvo que tolerarlo y calmarlo cada vez que en escena entraba algún manjar. Aquello era el colmo, las demás personas allí presentes trataban de entender qué tipo de enajenación mental sufría ese sujeto para despotricar contra cada barra de chocolate y cada postre degustado por los protagonistas. La película ni siquiera iba de eso.

—Ey, el histérico, ¿se puede callar? Da igual si el flan está mal hecho o bien hecho, lo importante es que él se le quiere declarar.

—¡¿Quién puede querer amor cuando tiene semejante torre frente a las narices?! ¡Mira! —Despotricó señalando la pantalla—¡Para ella solo pidió una porción de tarta, pero claro, él se pide esa bestialidad! ¡¿Qué clase de amor siente por ella?! ¡Es evidente que ahí no hay amor!

—¡El amor no se mide por el tamaño del postre! —retrucó dando la vuelta para encarar al insoportable de turno—¡Además, si siguiera la película se daría cuenta de que ella lo pidió! ¡Pero claro, está tan interesado en contar la cantidad de nueces y avellanas que tiene la tarta que ni siquiera se molesta en seguir el hilo argumental!

—¿Hijikata-san? —Shinpachi se metió en la disputa al reconocer en la penumbra al vice-comandante. Pestañeó, algo sorprendido de encontrarlo allí. No llevaba el traje característico del Shinsengumi sino que vestía con un kimono oscuro.

—¡Válgame Dios —exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo, pero fue Gintoki quien continuó la frase—, no me digas que hoy tienes el día libre!

—¡¿Qué clase de karma debo pagar para tener que padecerte?! ¡¿Otra vez vas a empezar a seguirme?!

—Cálmense los dos.

—¡Mierda, en mi puta vida hubiera entrado a ver una comedia romántica, y aun así ¿te encuentro aquí?! —Gintoki no podía creerlo—¡Esto ya es más que karma o destino! ¡Hay algún perverso que escribe el guión de nuestras vidas! ¡Y es evidente que nos odia!

—¡Si yo estoy aquí es porque no había más opciones en la cartelera —murmuró avergonzado, por un segundo se pareció más a su alter ego que a Hijikata Tôshirô—, no es que yo mire películas románticas!

—¿Otra vez ustedes? —se quejó el acomodador apuntándole a Gintoki en la cara con la linterna.

—¡Es él, que me persigue por todos lados cada vez que tiene un día libre! —le corrió el brazo al sentirse importunado por la luz—¡Está enamorado de mí o algo así!

Gintoki le arrojó el balde con las palomitas por la cabeza cuando el vicecomandante se puso de pie desenfundando la katana, necesitaba descargar toda esa ira acumulada y no le venía tan mal la presencia de Hijikata para ello.

—¡¿Qué te pasa, imbécil?! ¡Me lo dices cuando traes al gafitas aquí a ver una romántica, si serás pervertido y pedófilo!

—¡Nada que ver, Hijikata-san! —Gritó Shinpachi tratando de proteger su mancillado honor heterosexual.

—¡Eso, nada que ver! —Gintoki también intentó defenderse—¡Por empezar me invitó él y para terminar… Shinpachi ya tiene dieciséis años, no es pedofilia!

—¡Eres un imbécil rematado! ¡Como abogado te mueres de hambre! —Shinpachi agitó un puño—¡Mátalo, Hijikata-san, y hazle un favor a la humanidad!

—¡¿O no que tengo razón, señor acomodador?! ¡A los dieciséis ya se es viejo para ser wakashu! ¡Está a punto!

—¡A punto de explotar está tu cabeza, infradotado! —Shinpachi estaba rojo de la ira y la vergüenza. Gintoki no hacía otra cosa más que hundirse y hundirlo a él en una humillación difícil de sortear.

—¡Ni siquiera podemos hablar de estupro técnicamente! —Gintoki miró a Hijikata—¡Como policía dejas mucho que desear si ni siquiera conoces las leyes! ¡¿No es cierto, señor acomodador?!

—Me da igual —habló el acomodador con indiferencia, siempre era así con esos dos—. Les voy a pedir que se retiren de nuevo, señores. Están molestando a las otras personas que también pagaron la entrada para disfrutar de la película.

Tal como Shinpachi previó, acabaron por echarlos. Los demás clientes habían empezado a quejarse a viva voz por esos dos inadaptados sociales que no miraban ni dejaban ver la película en paz.

—¡De todos modos la película era una bazofia! —vociferó Gin una vez afuera.

—En realidad estaba interesante —murmuró Shinpachi, al final había acabado por engancharse con la trama y ahora se quedaría con la duda respecto a su final—. Me has hecho pasar mucha vergüenza, Gin-san —se quejó, mirando al adulto con algo de enojo y decepción—, ahora Hijikata-san va a pensar que-

—Felicitaciones por salir del closet —Gintoki le palmeó la espalda plantando una sonrisa empática—, es difícil afrontarlo frente a la sociedad, estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

—¡Que no soy gay!

—No hace falta que me des las gracias…

—¡No pensaba hacerlo!

—… después de todo somos amigos —siguieron hablando, al menos Gin, porque Shinpachi iba a los gritos.

Fueron en busca de la moto para ir a un nuevo destino. Todavía quedaba tiempo hasta que se hiciera la hora de regresar a casa para preparar la cena.

—¿Adónde vamos, Gin-san? Proponlo tú —imploró con hartazgo.

—Pues… tomando en cuenta que ese adicto a la mayonesa tiene el día libre, casi seguro que terminaré cruzándomelo en todas partes —chistó, maldiciendo su mala suerte. No solo debía padecer la falta de azúcar, sino que también a ese infeliz. Definitivamente _kami_ lo odiaba.

—¿Tan terrible es cruzártelo? —lo miró con descreimiento—Ignóralo y ya.

—No tenemos mucho dinero y tampoco es que hayan muchas opciones económicas… —se masajeó la nuca, contrariado—al parque ya fuimos —reflexionó—, tenemos el centro comercial, el Templo…

—Vayamos al centro comercial, es un lugar grande y las probabilidades de cruzarnos con él serán bajísimas.

—Tú no conoces mi suerte, te apuesto una barra de chocolate a que nos lo cruzaremos igual.

—Buen intento —satirizó el chico sentándose tras él en la moto—. No comerás chocolate hasta que el médico te diga que estás bien. Así que bórralo de tu mente, Gin-san.

Cuando, dicho y hecho, al transcurrir tan solo veinte minutos y cruzárselo en una intersección, Gintoki le reclamó a viva voz a Shinpachi la barra de chocolate que había ganado en buena ley, los supuestos adultos empezaron a discutir de manera infantil sobre quién debería irse del lugar; mientras ambos argumentaban con veracidad que era un sitio público y que tenían tanto derecho como el otro a estar allí.

Gintoki le propuso a Shinpachi escapar hacia algún lugar donde pudiera estar tranquilo, lejos de las tentaciones dulces y lejos de la presencia de ese policía.

—¿Patín sobre hielo, Gin-san? —Shinpachi miró el letrero entre ojos.

—¡Las probabilidades de que yo venga aquí son nulas! ¡Esto es una investigación científica! ¡Si entramos y ese poli de los cojones está aquí, es que efectivamente _kami_ se está burlando de mí!

Pagaron el uso de los patines y de la pista para entrar al salón con infinito recelo. Fuera de sí, Gin observó cada rostro, buscando en ellos la presencia de Hijikata. A Shinpachi le tranquilizó ver alivio en la expresión de su jefe.

—Ey, Gin-san… yo nunca patiné —avisó, aferrándose de la baranda por temor a caer y hacer un papelón—¿tú sí? —Terminó de hacer la pregunta y la figura de Gin desapareció de su rango visual.

—¿Esto responde tu pregunta? —cuestionó desde el suelo. Intentó ponerse de pie de inmediato al sentir como el frío y el agua le traspasaba la ropa.

—Lo siento, Gin-san —se disculpó tratando de reprimir la risa, le dio la mano como una forma de redimirse, pero el adulto volvió a patinar al tratar de ponerse de pie. Él no se fue al suelo porque, oportunamente, seguía aferrado con la otra mano a la baranda.

Llevaban dos minutos tratando de salir de la entrada, pero a Gin se le dificultaba ponerse de pie y mantener el equilibrio. Habrase visto, un samurái de su talla vencido por la ley de la gravedad. Y la risa de Shinpachi tampoco cooperaba para sentir menos humillación. Cuando logró mantener el equilibrio y hacerse de la baranda, lo demás fue paulatino. Sin embargo, cuando acabó de nuevo en el piso, concluyó que patinar era una mierda. Shinpachi por su lado, no se despegó de la seguridad de su querida baranda, no quería hacer el ridículo como Gin quien, por cierto, ya se había acostumbrado a hacer el hazmerreír.

Habían alquilado por media hora nada más y para cuando Gintoki le agarró la mano a eso de patinar, descubriendo que era mucho más sencillo de lo que parecía, tocaba entregar los patines y salir de la pista o, en caso contrario, pagar media hora más.

—No sé qué es tan gracioso —se quejó el adulto, colocándose las botas en la entrada—, tú ni siquiera intentaste dejar la seguridad de la baranda, al menos yo sí.

—Vale, no es que me esté burlando, pero _ey_ —intentó justificarse—, no es algo de todos los días verlo al gran Shiroyasha caer de bruces al suelo —apretó los dientes, escondiendo la sonrisa— y estando sobrio —apuntó, como si fuera lo más relevante a sobresaltar de la cuestión.

Gin no pensaba lo mismo, al menos cuando la nariz empezó a sangrarle de tantos golpes y la ciática a dolerle; lo que más le había herido era la presencia de algunos niños quienes contemplaba el espectáculo lastimoso que daba con atención, revoloteando a su alrededor y patinando con una gracia insultante. Ya, su pensamiento fue "si una niña de seis años puede dar una voltereta como esa, ¡joder! Yo debería poder ponerme de pie" y "¡pum!" al suelo. Todo muy divertido para Shinpachi, pero muy doloroso para él.

El chico dejó de reír cuando notó la expresión iracunda del mayor. No era un día excepcional para burlarse de Gin, sin embargo comenzaba a acostumbrarse a su mal humor crónico. La gota que colmó el vaso para Gin fue cuando aceptó con desgana ir a jugar a juegos de consola y perder absolutamente a todos.

Comenzaba a hacerse de noche para cuando emprendieron el regreso a casa, tanto Hijikata como Gintoki se ignoraron mutuamente todas aquellas veces que se cruzaron, porque sí, llegaron a la conclusión de que lo suyo era kármico.

Al llegar a la Yorozuya, esta estaba en calma y en silencio, la luz apagada daba cuenta de que Kagura no estaba allí. Una nota puesta en el refrigerador fue bastante esclarecedora. Aseguraba no querer estar presente con Sadaharu cuando empezaran las demostraciones de afecto entre los dos o vomitaría, así que por eso se había ido a la casa de los Shimura a pasar la noche con la jefa.

Shinpachi hizo un bollo con la nota y lo arrojó con furia dentro del tacho de la basura, para de inmediato empezar a hacer la cena. Gintoki avisó que iría a bañarse, escapando por ese ínfimo instante de la estricta vigilancia del chico.

Era evidente que este no podría estarle todo el tiempo encima, de una manera demasiado literal para su gusto. Ya en su cuarto, a medio desvestir y con tan solo el pantalón puesto, revisó en los cajones de su cómoda hasta hallar un chocolatín.

Sabía que algo hallaría en su cuarto, tenía la costumbre de dejar esa clase de tesoros desperdigados por todos lados. Con Kagura había aprendido a tener varios refugios alternos y por un momento se había olvidado de ese escondite en particular, entre la ropa interior.

Echó una mirada recatada a la puerta y con celeridad empezó a romper el papel. No supo si el imperceptible ruido fue suficiente para alertar al chico, o si este tenía el sentido del olfato demasiado agudo, pero sintió su presencia tras la espalda, imposible de ignorar. Lo siguiente ocurrió como en una película con final predecible, empezaron a discutir y a forcejear, los reclamos de Shinpachi morían en los reclamos del adulto, y viceversa. Gintoki no tenía fuerza para luchar contra la sobreprotección del chico, se sentía algo herido por las duras palabras de Shinpachi y su mirada recriminatoria. Quizás el escuincle no lo sabía, pero tenía una capacidad asombrosa para herirlo en lo más profundo solo con sus comentarios. Era un experto en dar contra comentarios, no debería sorprenderle.

—¡Después de que pasé un día horrible contigo!

—¡Yo no te pedí que hicieras de padre!

—¡¿Es así como me lo pagas?! —le quitó el dulce de la mano, sin sentirse conmovido por la expresión angustiosa del mayor—¡Por _kami_ , Gin-san, se supone que eres un adulto, sé que es difícil para ti, pero podrías poner un poco más de empeño de tu parte para hacerlo más sencillo! ¡Los que te rodeamos queremos tenerte vivo! ¡¿O quieres que te amputen las piernas?! ¡¿O terminar en una sala de hospital, postrado en una camilla?!

—Me tienes harto —se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz tratando de controlar su furia, sabía que la falta de azúcar lo ponía sensible y no quería hacer algo de lo que luego se arrepintiera, como romperle los lentes de una trompada—¡Estuve todo el día aguantándote chillar en mi oído, oh —se interrumpió para reclamar al ver como el chico se metía sin titubear la redondeada golosina en la boca—, escupe eso, si yo no lo como tú tampoco! —se acercó a él para tomarlo de la nuca y, con la otra mano, meterle los dedos dentro de la boca.

Hablaba en serio cuando afirmó que si él no podía comerlo, no lo comería nadie. Al menos de eso se dio cuenta Shinpachi cuando sintió los dedos del mayor dentro de la boca, intentó tragar, pero era demasiado para él y no era Kagura, así que irremediablemente se ahogó. Gintoki tuvo que ayudarlo, dándole unas palmadas algo dolorosas en la espalda que le hicieron dudar respecto a si era una ayuda o una venganza.

—¡Ya está, deja de quejarte! —habló el chico cuando se vio liberado de las garras de la muerte.

Lo que tenía que hacer por la salud de ese desgraciado que encima seguía quejándose en vez de notar el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. ¡No era nada agradable ejercer el papel de padre para con él! ¡Ni tampoco era agradable escucharle decir cosas tan groseras o tener que tolerar esas miradas sobre su persona! Pero si lo hacía era porque le importaba lo suficiente como para que todo ese malestar fuera secundario. Si lo hacía, era porque _Gin-san_ había estado ahí para él, un millar de veces.

—¡Harto me tienes! —aseguró Gintoki, y no, no iba a quedarse sin su cuota diaria de azúcar por culpa de ese niño con complejo de adulto. Se suponía que ahí él no solo era el responsable, sino además, el jefe. Se haría respetar, aunque fuera a golpes.

—¡Ya me lo comí, así que deja de llorar! —vociferó, todavía ahogado; vio la sonrisa malvada de Gin y supo que eso no era nada bueno, no auguraba nada saludable o positivo.

Acaso, ¿la falta de azúcar en verdad podía despertar el lado más siniestro y perverso de Gin-san? Shinpachi no lo sabía y no quería quedarse allí a averiguarlo. Intentó dar la vuelta y huir, pero Gin lo tomó fuerte de la mano para tumbarlo sobre el tatami.

—¡No es tarde, todavía queda! —gritó de manera incoherente antes de meterle la lengua, literal y asquerosamente, dentro de la boca.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —quiso quejarse como dictaba su naturaleza, pero el adulto no le dio lugar siquiera a respirar. Se lo merecía, por tocapelotas.

Shinpachi creería, con acierto, que el adulto lo estaba besando, pero para Gin, desde su lugar, eso no era un beso, era una _vendetta_.

—¡No es suficiente! —exclamó, liberándolo por unos segundos. Necesitaba más azúcar, aunque los labios, la boca y los dientes de Shinpachi guardaban restos del medallón de chocolate con menta, era insuficiente para saciar su adicción.

—S-Suéltame, Gin-san —aunque había querido sonar histérico, como nunca antes hubiera sonado, la voz le había nacido trémula y dubitativa. Hasta daban pena de existir esas palabras.

—¿Sabes? —cuestionó sosteniéndolo de las muñecas—Dicen que el chocolate es un buen sustituto del sexo.

—Gin-san —lloriqueó, o eso le pareció al adulto.

—Oh, sí —carcajeó—, y si lo ponemos a la inversa…

—¡No, Gin-san!

—¡Vamos, Shinpachi! —lo alentó con sorna—Ya tuvimos la cita, este es el paso siguiente en la relación…

—¡¿Qué relación, imbécil?! —gritó enrojecido.

¿Gin le estaba hablando en serio? ¿De verdad pretendía satisfacer su necesidad de azúcar con sexo? Amén de que no se lo creía nadie, sonaba más a pretexto que a realidad. Estaba demente si en verdad creía que él se dejaría así como así. Sintió una mano de Gin en el vientre, a escasos centímetros de la perdición, y ya no se sintió tan seguro de su último pensamiento. Cerró los ojos y tragó saliva al ver la sonrisa bribona en el mayor.

—Si hasta quieres —murmuró con satisfacción al descubrirlo excitado.

Nada extraño tomando en cuenta que Shinpachi, así de tímido como era, no dejaba de ser un adolescente promedio. Si se empalmaba con una foto de Otsuu-chan, no era nada extraño que lo hiciera ante un contacto tan directo y osado.

—No, no quiero… —aseguró ofendido—, no así.

—No seas hipócrita, al menos debes sentir curiosidad —le sonrió, tratando de convencerlo. Agudizó la mirada, notándolo cohibido—, por algo todavía sigues teniendo esa revista.

—¿Esa… revista? —musitó con un hilillo de voz y Gin asintió.

—Sí, "esa" revista… la que te compré por "error" —la risilla malvada se le escapó—¡No mientas, soy tu proveedor oficial de pornografía! ¡Y sé muy bien que esa revista sigue estando debajo de tu cama junto a las demás! —Hasta podía asegurar que había sido frecuentemente revisada, por algo las puntas de las hojas estaban machacadas y marcadas.

Aquello era veraz, debió reconocer Shinpachi, al menos lo de "proveedor oficial". Por ser menor de edad, no tenía más opciones que recurrir a Gintoki cuando quería hacerse de algún producto para adultos. Sin pudores, porque los dos eran hombres y Gintoki mismo se había ofrecido la primera vez.

Una de esas tantas veces le había comprado por error -qué ingenuo se sintió en ese instante al darse cuenta de que no había sido ningún error- una revista que no versaban solamente de chicas con chicos o de chicas con chicas… ¿qué? Él también tenía su lado perverso, que fuera tímido no significaba que fuera santo.

En ese entonces Gintoki se había disculpado con él, entre risas, diciéndole que la tirara, pero vaya sorpresa se llevó meses después al revisarle su preciado botín pornográfico y encontrarla. No estaba tan errado en sus suposiciones, Shinpachi era un gay de clóset, aunque Kinsei lo ubicara en el tres en su escala.

—¿De verdad no sientes nada de curiosidad? —volvió a preguntar, mientras le desataba el lazo del obi. Ni tiempo le estaba dando para pensar una respuesta.

—¡Pero es una curiosidad sana, no significa que quiera o esté en verdad dispuesto a hacerlo con un tipo!

—Yo quiero, tú quieres —canturreó, bajándole el pantalón para observar sin reparos la erección.

Oh, sí, Shinpachi era un jovencito muy hormonal, él lo sabía muy bien. Los más modositos en el fondo son los más perversos, las gafas no las llevaba en balde, completaban el target. Se las quitó, para contemplarlo con afecto. Era un pensamiento idiota de su parte, pero después de todo era Gintoki Sakata y a esas conclusiones perversas llegaba sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo.

—Gin-san…

—Tranquilo —le susurró mientras se bajaba un poco el pantalón para liberar del encierro su propia erección. Se recostó sobre él y le habló con calma—, soy yo, tonto. No voy a hacerte daño adrede.

—Lo sé, es que… —no sabía bien cómo expresar lo que sentía.

Podría asegurar que experimentaba confusión, además de una curiosidad desbordante, porque por mucho que quisiera negarlo y escudarse en su personalidad tímida, que Gintoki lo acariciara así, en esa zona tan personal, le resultaba muy agradable y gratificante.

—Es mejor entre amigos, ¿no te parece?

—No, subnormal, no me parece —se quejó, tiritando de miedo al ver el pene erecto del mayor con más claridad cuando se levantó para estirarse hasta la cómoda. Lo vio abriendo un cajón y revisarlo con impaciencia, hasta quitar algo que, supo de inmediato por deducción lógica, era un condón.

—Lo primero es la seguridad, ¿cierto? No es que yo tenga alguna peste, pero siempre hay que tomar recaudos cuando nos metemos a una cueva por primera vez, aunque esta esté inexplorada.

 _Linda alegoría_ , pensó el menor, y no pudo evitar sonreír, sintiendo como los músculos poco a poco se relajaban. Si lo pensaba bien y con calma, no era tan terrible la idea de hacerlo con Gin-san, después de todo siempre se sentía seguro a su lado, y esa no sería la excepción aunque no estuvieran en una batalla.

El mayor tenía una manera muy particular de cuidarlo y de educarlo, no en vano pensaba que si estaba allí con el pene endurecido, hablándole sobre esas cuestiones y tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo era porque tenía una real intención de velar por él y prepararlo a futuro.

Se arrodilló en la cama para darle a Shinpachi una mejor vista de lo que hacía y, ante su atenta mirada, rompió el envoltorio del profiláctico para colocárselo en la punta del pene. Sin dejar de hablarle, sin dejar de decir idioteces en veinte de las diez frases que soltaba, pero con la clara intención de proveerle toda la información que Shinpachi podría llegar a necesitar en esas circunstancias.

—… y es muy importante que no quede aire en la punta, porque cuando entra se puede romper. Y si estás con una chica, créeme, no querrás que se rompa.

—Ah… entiendo…

Aquello parecía una clase, se sentía él el profesor y Shinpachi el alumno. No pudo evitar reír al ver esa situación de aquella manera, en especial porque el chico tenía una expresión aturdida que era antológica. Lo bueno es que ya no lucía asustado, ni mucho menos contrariado o asqueado por estar así con él, en una situación evidentemente íntima.

—¿De qué te ríes? —se ofendió Shinpachi, tapándose por decoro con las manos. Por un momento, tan atento estaba a los movimientos del mayor, que no había reparado en su propia y expuesta desnudez.

En respuesta a su pregunta Gintoki se quitó el condón. Le sorprendía descubrir que pese al frío y a la aparente atmosfera calma, todavía siguiera erecto.

—Ahora tú… —le puso uno de los condones en la mano.

—¡No voy a tocártela! —se quejó, pero por costumbre más que por sentirse en verdad molesto. Chistó y protestó en silencio al ver como el hombre esperaba en verdad a que él hiciera toda la faena—No entiendo para qué te lo quitaste, si ya…

—No te quejes, vamos… —se acercó más a él, ofreciéndoselo con una sonrisa lujuriosa. Aunque estaban envueltos en un clima que resultaba familiar y en absoluto era erótico, su propio cuerpo parecía ser consciente de que todo ese preámbulo era necesario para logar su cometido. Era como estar sentando en el restaurante esperando a que el postre llegara a la mesa. Debía aguardar los minutos necesarios hasta que el cocinero lo preparara y, en esa ansiedad desbordante, podía disfrutar en verdad de él cuando finalmente llegara.

Shinpachi estaba relajado y se tomaba toda la situación con una naturalidad que esperaba de su parte; aunque llevaba varios meses con la idea de tenerlo allí y en esa situación, Gintoki no pretendía que su primera experiencia estuviera cargada de miedos y tensiones.

Sentir las delicadas manos de Shinpachi sobre el pene y la inexperiencia de este, lo encendían y lo enternecían en partes iguales. Lo ayudó un poco, hasta que el chico logró deslizar el condón hasta la base, apretando la punta para liberar el aire, tal como le había aconsejado. Era una buena forma de asegurarse que lo haría a futuro cuando estuviera con otro amante; al menos podía decir que ya había pasado por la experiencia.

Shinpachi quiso quejarse y salir corriendo cuando lo vio rompiendo otro envoltorio, era uno transparente que mostraba un gel incoloro, supo lo que eso significaba, pero por más que su mente decía "no", su boca y en especial su cuerpo, parecían mostrarse predispuestos.

O sería que en verdad no tenía la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para frenarlo. Una parte de él, muy tonta, pero con gran peso, se decía que era injusto para el mayor. Gintoki se había tomado la molestia de aconsejarle y hasta había tenido la suficiente paciencia para estar media hora con los pantalones bajos sin hacer otra cosa más que hablarle. ¿Tenía derecho a dejarlo así? ¿A pararse y mandarse a mudar? ¿A decirle "mejor otro día, por hoy es suficiente? Sí, tenía derecho, pero Shinpachi sentía que no era justo para Gin. O quizás su mente buscaba alguna vana justificación para permitirse la _atrocidad_ que iba a cometer.

—Gin-san, está muy frío —se quejó al sentir el gel en una zona por demás personal, intentó aferrarle la muñeca, pero con delicadeza Gintoki le quitó la mano que le entorpecía.

—Relájate, o no podré meter ni un dedo.

—¡Es que no quiero que metas nada! —gritó logrando con facilidad la carcajada del mayor.

—O sexo o chocolate.

—Mira, si me pones esas condiciones —se ofendió tratando de ahogar una mueca de malestar cuando sintió el primer roce—, muérete de diabetes… no me importa, infeliz.

—Qué malo eres, Pachi… no te preocupas por mi salud.

—¡Me dices eso después del día fatal que me hiciste pasar! —se quedó con el grito atorado en la garganta, porque ahora ese dedo lo sentía tan adentro que le cortaba el aire.

Gintoki le acarició el pecho, tal vez para consolarlo, luego el vientre y más tarde los genitales. Lo masturbó con cuidado, mientras lo preparaba con aun más cuidado. Todo fue lento, muy lento, y en el fondo el chico lo agradeció. Lo que no agradeció fue la faena en sí, porque cuando el adulto decretó que ya era suficiente y que no daba más, ahí sí supo que no todo era tan maravilloso como simulaban las revistas y las películas.

Shinpachi prefería el chocolate, si le daban a elegir. Gin no, en ese momento prefería el cuerpo de Shinpachi antes que el azúcar. ¡Y vaya, nunca creyó que llegaría el día en el que algo o alguien pudiera estar por encima del dulce! Gintoki Sakata tenía un serio problema en la cabeza y su escala de valores era un poco extraña.

Sin embargo, poco a poco, cuando el dolor dejó de ser indecible a niveles absurdos, abandonó esa idea: quizás no fuera tan horrible, por algo muchos hombres lo hacían. De golpe, viéndolo a Gin con esa expresión en la cara, que sí, se le asemejaba mucho a esa que ponía cuando comía un _parfait_ , y escuchándolo gemir, al principio de manera muy interna, luego entremezclando palabras que iban de lo soez a lo romántico -bueno, si es que decirle que _follarlo_ era mil veces mejor que comer _Häagen_ _-_ _Dazs_ con la mano y sin pagarlo se lo podía tomar como un cumplido-, le podía ver el lado bueno.

Le agradaba ver a Gintoki así, no solo porque ya no lucía de tan mal humor como escasas horas atrás y por ende ya no sentía esa necesidad de estamparle la cabeza contra la pared por irritable, sino porque le agradaba descubrir que podía satisfacer tanto a ese hombre.

Quizás él no fuera una barra de chocolate, pero _ey_ , cumplía una función similar: algún placer estaba satisfaciendo, y con creces, al menos eso juzgaba por las guarradas que clamaba a viva voz el adulto.

De repente, todas esas emociones se convirtieron de nuevo en dolor, pero en un dolor diferente, porque pese a que escocía, también le daba placer, o tal vez era la mano de Gin que no dejaba de tocarlo de esa manera tan especial. No lo sabía, pero de golpe todo eso se había vuelto muy rico, sin embargo cuando recién empezaba a encontrarle en verdad el lado bueno, todo terminó.

Gintoki lo aferró de la cadera, habló de manera incoherente sobre distintas variedades de chocolate y con una expresión seria, casi la misma que a veces adoptada durante una dura batalla, se descargó. _Joder_ , encima le había mordido el hombro hasta hacerlo sangrar, seguro que le dejaría una marca y ¿qué excusas le daría a su hermana? En ese momento poco le importaba.

Shinpachi estaba agitado, sintiendo el peso del mayor sobre su cuerpo y esas particulares cosquillas en el cuerpo, temblaba, de ansiedad y espanto por lo que habían hecho. Quiso decir algo, una palabra, pero le nació un gemido mientras lo llamaba por su nombre.

Gintoki se dio cuenta del pormenor, despertó de su ensoñación y lo miró a la cara, estaba rojo y agitado de excitación. Sin salir del interior de Shinpachi, pero sin moverse, intentó ayudarle a liberarse.

Fue su turno para ver un espectáculo digno de alguna película erótica, porque el chico se arqueaba de placer y se mordía los labios, suplicándole a algún Dios vaya a saber qué diantres, porque Gin no le entendía un ápice. Le parecía muy mono verlo a _Shin-chan_ así, se imaginaba que de esa manera debía lucir cuando se masturbaba en la soledad de su cuarto, viendo esos cuantiosos posters de su _idol_ favorita. Si es que en el fondo, Gin siempre lo supo, era todo un _pervertidillo_.

Sin pedírselo empezó a mover las caderas en un rítmico vaivén, anunciado que su excitación ya había pasado los decibeles de su propia personalidad timorata, la fiera de la lujuria se había desatado en él. Sí, esa misma que poseía a los jóvenes de entre catorce y dieciocho años, convirtiéndolos en unas maquinas curiosas pervertidoras de hombres curtidos como Gintoki Sakata, quienes creían haberlo visto todo en materia de sexo, pero se encontraban ante una nueva sensación, mezcla exótica entre "qué adorable que se ve el chico, así, todo tímido como en una de esas series de dibujos animados para adultos" y "¡joder, si sigue meneando el culo así me lo voy a tener que follar de nuevo!".

Para el tercer round -así había decidido llamarlo Gintoki- ninguno de los dos parecía tener hambre, -ni siquiera tenían condones ya- ¿quién podía tener hambre en esas circunstancias? Ni hablar de condones. Al menos Gintoki no sentía ninguna necesidad de hacer una pausa, así fuera para tomar agua o para ir a comprar más profilácticos a la farmacia, después de todo, mientras Shinpachi no se quejase de dolor y su cuerpo siguiera resistiendo, tenía en mente seguir tanto como estuviera en sus capacidades.

Le sorprendió notarse tan vigoroso, suponía que eso se debía a que _Patsuan_ despertaba en él su lado más perverso, pero aguantó unos cuantos rounds, más de lo que hubiera soportado con la amante más fogosa que hubiera tenido, ahora ya en el pasado, como un lejano recuerdo.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que ese pollito quejoso lograría motivarlo tanto e, incluso más alarmante, si alguien le hubiera dicho que ese mismo pollito tuviera tanto aguante, no lo hubiera creído; pero allí estaban los dos. Gintoki dispuesto y firme, _firme_ en todo sentido, y Shinpachi sin expresar deseos de terminar con la sesión de tortura al que era sometido con tanta vileza.

Le dolía, desde ya, por muy _fuertecito_ que fuera el chiquillo, nadie podría aguantar siete veces seguidas, casi ocho, los embates de Gintoki Sakata, pero la curiosidad y la necesidad de satisfacer al hombre que tanto quería, era más que cualquier dolor y cualquier cansancio. Y si pararon fueron por obvias necesidades de ducharse y usar el baño.

Gintoki siguió de mal humor durante toda esa semana, la falta de azúcar lo ponía muy quisquilloso; creyó con ilusión que la abnegación que estaba haciendo al final daría sus frutos y que valdría la pena, pero en la nueva consulta y luego de leer el resultado de los estudios, el médico le reiteró la necesidad de suspender la ingesta de azúcares y, además, le recetó una medicación que le permitiría nivelarla.

En otras palabras, ahora era oficialmente diabético.

Así que no le quedó más que acostumbrarse al sabor del endulzante artificial y encontrarle gusto a las golosinas sin azúcar.

Para distraerlo de la fatalidad en la que el mayor estaba envuelto, Shinpachi tuvo que sacrificarse. Cada vez que Gintoki se hartaba de su sobreprotección, lo sometía, quizás como una indecente manera de vengarse; porque eso de que el chocolate suplanta al sexo era una falacia enorme como la Terminal.

Si había sobrevivido al primer día de lo que sería un largo periodo de abstinencia, Shinpachi podía hacerse a la idea de lo que le esperaba de por vida. Sin embargo no se quejaba, le gustaba sentirse útil. Le halagaba saber que Gin lo comparaba a un chocolate de la más excelsa calidad, era mucho decir viniendo justamente de Gintoki Sakata.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
